The great study of Reality
by cyanide-anthrax
Summary: Sherlock is is poking his nose into certain affairs he shouldn't and gets thrown into the world of vampires. He has to come to terms that the world is not how it seems. Rape of sherlock, SLASH S/J and Vampires! you have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: well I have become addicted to Sherlock! Like the BBC series...it is amazing! Well here is my story for little sherlock, warnings- slight non con and vampirism!**

**Summery- Sherlock is in very into his work, as we all know. The thing is though that sometimes he gets involved in things that he shouldn't. This is the story of one such case, the case that threw him into the world of vampires and the pain of having to come with the terms that the world is not as it seems. S/J, SLASH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**The Great study of reality.**

**Chapter 1**

XXX-S/J-XXX

silky yet strong hand flitted over the pale neck, smooth and yet like stone. _Marble, _sherlock mad the slight connection in his head even as the wires in his mind were disturbed by the touches in the dark.

"Sherlock...what a pity, cats need to stay out of the way and when cats don't cats like you get taught"

The voice was deep but still it made him shiver, Sherlock had always thought of himself as A-sexual, a man with no sexual desire and only interested in his work...evidently he was wrong.

His skin light on fire, just by the touches and the gentle grazes of blood slicked lips. He wanted to speak ask his assaulter so many things, after all he was curious as to what a occult member would want with him.

XXX-S/J-XXX

It had been so simple, he was called out to investigate some murder that as he was told was a 'bloody shame' a literal meaning to the bloody part. He asked John to come but he had a date with Sarah and he could not cancel though sherlock could see the regret in his eyes. Cause just like him he loved the murders the chases the thrills of finding the culprit. John though felt a need to seem normal though, it was just something that sherlock couldn't get. He didn't see why he should care about what anyone thought...it would be counter productive.

Feet crunched on the snow below him as he made his way to the bloody trail where Anderson, Donoven and thank the gods Lestrade. Without that man his addiction would not be satisfied.

"I see your point, quite the 'bloody shame'" he chuckled to himself as he knelt down by the bleeding body. "Laserations on the neck, looks like a animal has mauled her"

"But sher-" Anderson interupeted and sherlock threw a ball of bloody snow at him, which made him sputter in anger.

"Yes I can see there are footsteps...which means they were mauled...but by a human" He pulled out his pen light, seeing as the meager light that the other officer's used in this dark was not enough to pick out any details. "Well I think I need to follow those foot steps" He purred happy to have deduced that the killer was still here. He jumped up and followed the footsteps in the snow before he ran into a large house that seemed fairly unused...but it was a foolish thing to think, the occult members lived here of course and were very careful not to get found out.

XXX-S/J-XXX

That was how he had ended up on the couch with his lower half naked being straddle by what he thought was a cult member. His mouth was frozen though and not even a groan came out as his nipple was toyed with.

"Curious, curious kitty..." The clawed hands ran down his front earning the male a shiver from Sherlock. "Curiosity killed the cat you know? But this won't kill you kill you kitty...no I am going to curse you and wait until you come back to me for answer...after you have killed everyone and anything close to you" He growled before the mouth went to his neck. What was happening next shocked the Consulting detective, his canines grew! They sunk into him and soon a cool burning liquid rushed through his vein's. This time he did struggle though and he kicked up, groaning the other got off him and retracted his fangs as sherlock ran out.

"Sherlock! There you are!" Came a wonderful voice, john sped up to him looking rather worried. "Your cold lets get you home before you catch a cold and I have to hear you complain for the next bloody week" He grinned in his oh so Watson like way.

Sherlock nodded, "Inside sounds wonderful" They made their way back to the body and sherlock refused to look at it, "The foot prints are old" he lied knowing they would eat it up, he was their god after all. Everyone even Anderson seemed agree...everyone wanted to go home.

XXX-S/J-XXX

The taxi ride home had been a long one and Sherlock looked out the window the whole time, he had to figure out how the man did that! John had sensed sherlock was thinking and left him to his own devices and he to looked out the window.

When they got home Sherlock marched up the stairs and strait up to his lap-top to look up any dental procedures that could make sense of his encounter. John on the other hand had thought tea was a delightful idea and decided to make a cup of it, blowing on it lightly as he walked into the living room.

"Sherlock would you like a cup o- Shit!" He yelled as the cup slipped from his hand and crashed on the floor.

Sherlock and instantly looked over, "So clumsy...john" He said as the world around him slowed. John's finger slid along the sharp porcelain and cut deep enough into his finger so that a drop of blood came dribbling out...it was normal it had not been the first time sherlock had seen a cut...but why was for the first time he thinking, _Tasty_.

**A/N: bum-bum! Ahhhh I just love sherlock but I wonder how he is going to take the whole vampire thing? R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well my head is pounding, but I really want to give you guys something...despite the startling lack of reviews. I sure hope someone is reading this though I do find a certain amount of enjoyment writing this even if no one reads it...but it would be nice to get some reviews oh well anyway, warnings: Violence, adult themes, Non-con...vampires! R&R**

**The great study of reality **

**Chapter 2**

**XXX-S/J-XXX**

"John..." Came the steady, almost to steady voice of sherlock and john looked up as he brought his finger to his mouth to suck away the blood.

"Sherlock? Do you need something?...I can get a new mug if you were so atta-" Sherlock raised his hand for him to stop, he eyes drifting over to the window to distract himself.

"No, no it is okay...just something caught my eye" He muttered leaning back against the plush of the couch, it had to have been a fluke, sure he was never bothered by blood and even found it to be quite useful at times but never once had he wanted to drain someones body of it and swallow it down his throat, he did not even shudder at the thought as if it was so natural to think about someone let alone John that way. This was quite odd indeed, He looked back over to where john had been and found that the floor was now clean and John was no where to be spotted, how long had he been looking out the window?

He drifted his gaze back to the curtains to find that bits of light were sneaking their way into the room, he squinted a bit and walked over to it his eyes dilating as he pulled the curtains open. He backed up, it did not burn but the light on his skin tingled and made him feel more than a bit itchy, he also felt like he was to easily seen like he had done something wrong and the person he had wronged was staring him in the face.

"How odd" He muttered slipping the curtains closed quickly and going into the kitchen, tea was a fine idea and a normal thing to do, right?

He padded into the small room and searched around the cupboards, pushing aside several experiments. His smirked when he found some earl gray and he pulled the slightly dinged box out.

"Hello kitten" Sherlock froze. His whole body seemed to move as if he was in thick syrup, here in his house was a male with long brown hair that fell over his shoulders and to his waist. His skin was pale and his eyes were a dark blue as he gazed over sherlock. "Can you feel it already Sherlock? Are you different?" He asked with a chuckle as he took a step closer.

"What have you done, the way your canines grew and they put something in me, what kind of surgery did you get?" The curly headed one replied his eyes growing narrow, how did he even get in? Sure his house could be broken into but he had not heard a thing and that alarmed him. "Don't come any closer...I" his mind went back to the fondling and he pursed his lips, he did not want anyone to have that effect on him, he was Sherlock Holmes!

"Why not lovely?" He cooed stepping one step closer and the color drained from Sherlock's face, the murderous look in his eyes he had seen it so many times before,but there was also something else in it. "Don't you want a taste?" Sherlock shook his head as his mind worked to try and figure out what he was thinking. Finally it hit him.

"Oh no! You stay away, I know what you want and I will not be defiled that way!" He hissed reaching for the knife block and pulling out a long but thin sharp one and it gleamed as he held it out.

"Little kitten? Do you mean to stab me?" The male purred before he started to laugh. Insanity, that was Sherlock's only thought as he dived after him meaning to get him in the chest. He was dodged though with light speed and slammed into the table so he was leaning over it at the waist couching as his chest slammed into one of his jars of human ears. "I will tell you this, Mr. Holmes...I am not to be taken lightly...but your going to find that out now aren't you?" He dark chuckled filled his ear in a way that made him wince, this was not gentle or toying like it was the night before this was ruff and all to real for the detective.

"What do you want?" Sherlock's head fell to the table so his cheek pressed against the cool wood. What was this occult members intentions?

"You" It happened so quick that sherlock did not even have time to panic as his pants were ripped down and he felt the cool air his his backside. "You want me to stop? Don't even answer that...I don't want to hear your voice unless your screaming for me" He grinned as he rubbed his calf his hand twisting sherlock's wrist even more behind him and the zipper of the others pants came undone and feral growl escaped the icy lips that nipped at his ear.

It was not long until he felt a hardness rub on him and he gasped, "You don't want to do this" he said in a shallow voice even though he knew it was to late. Without even words to ready him he was thrust into , "Ah! Fuck! Take it out!" he groaned trying weakly to move, but each movement brought him closer to hell.

"Ah! Your so tight for a slut!" The man chuckled slamming him into the table, making sure he would have bruises. "Sure this is your first time...I can tell but you love it! Your body is screaming for me your screaming for me!" Insanity,that word once again ran through his mind even if it was to jumbled to make a real thought. "So good little kitten! Scream for me!" He yelled but sherlock bit his lip, even when the sharp nails were drug along his thighs and they cut deep into his flesh he only let out a hiss of pain.

It was not long before he felt a heat filling him and he shuddered at in and closed his eyes, "Please...tell me why?" Not a word was spoken to him though as he fell to the floor and curled in on himself, never in his life had he been so violated made to be so dirty. His vision was hazy as he watched the feet cross by him and the hauntingly handsome yet cruel face entered his line of vision, "When the time comes you will find me...and then you will know why...Sam" He said before pulling back and leaving out the door and adding a new question to Sherlock's mind, who was Sam? He had no time to think though. His vision faltered before he blacked out.

**A/N: Woo, now I better get some reviews for that! Or I will leave you on a freaking cliff hanger forever! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay! I got two reviews on my last chapter! Woot!...well know onto the responses, cause I always try to reply!**

**Dayja- Why thank you I try to make thing intriguing...I hope I do not disappoint in this chapter!**

**The science of seduction(love that name! XD)- Yes I do have to agree my grammar and spelling has something to be desired but really if I got a beta reader I would feel like it is not my story and I would not be learning anything about my grammar...so like if any of my reviewers could point out things I need to fix I would love that! Thank you for liking the story though! It makes me very happy to know this!...though if you are sherlock I have to say I am surprised you are not yelling at me for letting you get raped! DX I feel so bad about that!**

**Just a warning to all my readers...I am a bit drunk while writing this, maybe I should not be writing at the moment? Oh well! :D warning's: descriptions of rape, flash backs, adult content and vampire Sherlock!**

XXX-S/J-XXX

"Sh-Sherlock? Wa-ake up! Oh! Oh god!" The doctor knelt over his friend who lay bleeding on the floor...or well it looked like he had been bleeding, but now all the cuts were dried and he only lay in a drying puddle. His pants were down and he seemed to be breathing far to slow. What he looked like was a rape victim, but John's mind could not make that connection when it was with sherlock all he saw was that his friend was hurt and he could not do anything but stare like some child.

"Ahhh, John? Thank...god, John help me to the shower" He said not moving anything but his head to look up. His eyes seemed smoky as he looked up to him, for someone who had lost so much blood he seemed fine...well better than he should be anyway. John gave a curt nod, not even bothering to complain about his state cause surely he must know.

"What ha-happened?" The doctor seemed more concerned than Sherlock himself. His face was pal as he lifted him up and the wires connected. Sherlock, his friend, the only man who he trusted...had been raped. A feeling of nausea hit him, how could this have happened who could have done this? How could have someone got in? He had only left for about two hours this morning to get some more tea and hopefully a reason to clear out some of the human body parts from the fridge.

"Uhn...break in, I was asleep so I did not hear anything" He lied expertly as his friend lugged him to the bathroom, with what had happened and by the look of his injuries even sherlock should have been wincing. The consulting detective was just fine though...well he still had a limp and seemed very dazed. "I can take it from here" He grunted as they reached the bathroom door and he slammed the door closed in Watson's face, leaving him not shocked but shaking his head it was no surprise he felt embarrassed.

XXX-S/J-XXX

Steam filled the room as a wet mess of thick black curls pressed against the wall of the shower. The water was so hot that it scorched his slightly tan and thin back as it slid down it. Sherlock could not tell though, his eyes were focused on the razor laying on the floor of the shower. Not that he wanted to hurt himself but he kept thinking of the way if it slipped over the skin at just the right angle it could cut in a ruby drop of blood would drip down what ever body part it was shaving. Now that he thought about it what was it doing in here? Oh, that was right Sarah had stayed over last week...she must have used their shower. That woman, Sherlock had never liked her. She was not what john needed he needed someone who he could trust someone who was stronger than that flippy little girl and the more he thought about it the more sherlock thought he needed a man. That was just a silly thought though...it was not good to think about John though.

Whenever the army man would enter his head he would think about those muscles hidden under those baggy jumpers he wore and then he would think about how wonderful he would look at a closer proximity and more recently how good his blood would feel as it filled his mouth. What the hell! Stop it Sherlock! His mouth though worked against him, "John...Come here please...I need you to help me out of the shower" He lied as his tongue darted from between his lips in anticipation.

"Sherlock? Do you need me to turn off the shower as well?" John asked as he pulled the curtain open only to see a nightmarish Sherlock with twisted features, his cheek bones seemed to have shifted up a bit and his teeth had grown long and pointed, his eyes were blood red though and filled even the whites. John tried to back up but with light speed sherlock grabbed him by the neck and into the hot steam of the shower.

John's neck was bent as the fangs hovered over it, could he do this? The answer was yes. He dug his fangs in tearing at the skin enough to leave it bleeding and deep. Sherlock's mouth latched over the wound on his neck and started to lap it over as his sharp nails held him in place, john to shocked even to scream only fight weakly.

How long this went on sherlock had no clue, his only form of time keeping was the feeling of each trickle of blood slid down his throat, it was beautiful to him. After a long time he felt John go limp and he ripped his teeth away "John! John! Oh! I am so sorry! John! Please your so cold wake up!" He pleaded dropping to his knees in the shower his naked form hunching over John's clothed wet one.

**A/N: Cliff hanger! Mwhahaha! Well by the end of typing this my buzz is gone and I am going to go over it to see if I can not find mistakes also if any of you reading this are in england I live in America and we spell things differently and use different grammar if that helps. Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am sooooo tired, well this chapter will bring in a favorite character of mine! All stand up for Mycroft! Yay! He is more involved in the under world than you would think!...While I admit he is stuffy and more than a bit creepy I still love him! Now onto the replies!**

**Mrs. Crookshanks- Yes, I have to admit my grammar sucks...but I am trying! Really it is the only thing I feel that hinders my writing! I do not mind a bit of criticism though as long as it is called for! Thank you!**

**The science of seduction- Oh! Thank you for pointing that out! I must have missed that! I type so rapidly that sometimes I miss things like that! It makes me happy that you like my story! I sincerely hope I continue to make you happy!**

**Scott- Thank you so much! I work hard and try to bring the plot to life as much as I can!**

**Well now the warnings! Hm, Adult themes...talk of vampires and such! Enjoy!**

**Chapter four**

**The great study of reality**

XXX-S/J-XXX

"John! Oh shit!" Sherlock could not fathom what could have happened, one minute he was thinking about why he was thinking so much on blood and the next John is lying limp in his arms with blood dripping from his neck! This made not a bit of sense! "Is now really the time to be thinking about this!" The detective scolded himself as he lifted John up and carried him to the couch and laid the soaked body out and slipped the wet jumper off him. "Stop the bleeding" Sherlock ran off to the kitchen and pulled out the first aid kit from under the sink, brushing aside a finger wrapped in plastic wrap.

As he walked by the counter he grabbed his phone and hit speed-dial seven "answer you" He muttered as he pressed gauze to John's neck watching the blood soak through quickly and he replaced it.

"Sherlock?" Mycroft's voice came from the other end of the line and sherlock gave a silent prayer that he would have the time to help.

"Mycroft, I need your help john is injured and I can not get him to the hospital in time can you have your men here in less than ten?" He asked as he changed the gauze once again. If they did not get here soon Sherlock had no clue if he would make it and that was not something he was willing to deal with. He didn't need that on top of...the rape. He shuddered a bit.

"Oh, well I can hear this is serious I will be right over with my men" The line went dead and sherlock dropped the phone.

XXX-S/J-XXX

Sherlock had the time to slip on a robe but not clean the blood off his face when he heard the rapid knock on the door, "Good" He muttered before rushing over and swinging the green piece of wood open. Two men in white scrubs pushed past him and zeroed in on John and quickly set their things down as sherlock turned his attention back to the only person left outside of the door, "Mycroft, thank you for coming" He said going to turn away but his chin was caught by his brothers fingers.

"sherlock, your face it is covered in blood...what have you done?" Sherlock's face went white, what had he done! He had no clue! He rubbed his temples as he jerked away from the loosened grip.

"I don't know okay, temporary lapse in memory, I woke up and I was over him in the shower there was blood everywhere and my mouth tasted like it...I can only assume...I don't know okay!" The detective hissed backing away and turning to look at john who was just getting a I.V. Of blood slipped into his wrist.

"Sherlock! You know what you did!" Mycroft said shouting for the first time in a long while his eyes were wide with shock, he knew something.

"What do you mean?...what do you know?" The detective could see it written all over his face like a map.

"Sherlock, I know what you know...your a smart man I am sure you have come to the same conclusion...please you have to admit it even if it goes beyond all things you thought possible in that mixed up brain of yours" Mycroft Holmes took his brother's hand and used it to wipe away some of the blood on his face, "Look at you sherlock, really look at yourself and tell me you don't see what you have become... you know that your a vampire now say it god dammit!" He snapped at the end his face red for a moment before it turned back to its normal composed features.

"That is just illogica-" Just as Sherlock spoke a groan came from John and he rushed over to his side eager to get away from the conversation. He knelt by his friend and looked at his state, his mind only drifting to the blood in the bag for a short moment.

"Sherlock...What, what was that?" John asked the question that sherlock did not want to hear and the brunette backed away from him.

"I have no clue, I must hav-"

"Sherlock! You need to tell him what you and I both know!" Mycroft hissed behind him and Sherlock stood up pushing him out of the way, not caring to hear his banter. "Sherlock...i worry about you constantly and now even more so...we need to talk, I need to tell you about Sam and your new future" He said said as he rest a hand on sherlock's shoulder.

**A/N: This chapter could have been longer but I want to be mean! The next chapter will be a long one though! R&R and I shall love you!**


End file.
